Hera Lupin
by Demongirl97
Summary: Since someone was a fucking bitch I'll make a summary. Someone sent a killer after Hermione and she had to get away from England. She was sent to Japan where L resides, and is transferred to help in the Kira case. What is in store for our favorite witch? Read to find out.
Hermione sighed softly, she had hidden in an apartment, not for the first time mind you, Ron had come to her with a half assed excuse as to why she had found him with yet Another girl, and Lavender Brown at that, and asked for her forgiveness. She merely glared, summoned her things and apparated out and down the street from her usual hiding place. She refused to fall for it again, she hated that painful feeling she got when she saw him with someone else, she wouldn't forgive him, she wouldn't get back with him ever, she deserved better than what he gave her.

She had been in the apartment for nearly a week, working on a couple of new spells she had been working on. She refused to let Ron near her work because the last time she did a brainless twit decided to mess with the runes she didn't know about and blew up a section of a ministry lab. She knew Ron copied the work she had done and given it to the twit and she had hexed him into Slytherin colors for a month. He had been furious but she had been worse. She sighed and closed her journal and set it on the table, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

1:30AM.

"So that's why…" She muttered softly.

She stood and stretched before heading to her room. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, she doubted she'd get any sleep, after all she hadn't gotten any in the past week. She lay there for about an hour before she heard something strange, her front door opened and closed. She got up and slipped towards the front through the kitchen and peeked out the entryway. A shadowed figure slid through her apartment towards her.

'This is ridiculous.' She thought bitterly. 'It's a good thing I have an alarm.'

Her fingers brushed under the counter next to her and found the button, pressing it. The alarm blared and several installed lights flared, the male wore a mask, she was warned about that mask. A serial killer had been on a rampage lately, Harry had told her it was a muggle, or at least a squib. He was dangerous and she knew it.

'Damn it, of all the times to leave my gun somewhere…'

"Accio gun."

It shot from her room into her hand and she allowed her fingers to wrap around the familiar weight. She told Ron she had quit the muggle law enforcements but she lied, she liked what she did, it didn't matter what he wanted. She stepped out slightly and aimed the gun at the man.

"Freeze!"

She heard a curse and the man back pedaled quickly. She kept the gun trained on him glaring slightly.

"Glad you made a mistake, or someone left a false lead to you. I'd say the latter if your body language is anything to go by. Did someone try to get you to kill me? Yes? Thought so. Tell me, was he black haired? Brunette? Redhead? There's the ticket. Let me guess a cover name… Weaselby? Thought so."

'Bastard, how dare he?' She seethed.

"Bet he said I used to be an officer. That I'd get a message across if I was killed, well I lied to the bastard, I'm still active and you're under arrest, you psycho."

The door was opened and the man was surrounded.

"Officer Lupin, are you alright?" The Chief questioned after the killer was bound.

"Yes, I'm fine, Chief. I just need to talk to a friend. I'll meet you at the station in an hour or two."

"Very well."

Hermione walked out the door after the other officers had left and locked the door, not that it would do much good. She disappeared down the street and into an alleyway, she apparated to the auror office and to Harry's office.

"Ronald seems to think he can send someone to murder me." She stated bluntly as her magic flared violently.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he knew Hermione wouldn't lie about something like this. She hid in the corner of the room and disillusioned herself. He summoned three aurors to retrieve Ronald for questioning, it wasn't long until they came back with Ronald and he was sat in front of Harry.

"I got a tip from a witness that you sent a serial killer after Hermione. It seems you've got what you wanted, though he has been caught at the scene of the crime, it seems Hermione set off an alarm just before he killed her." Harry stated, no sign he was lying, he was protecting her. "Something about sending a message to the law enforcements of some kind, possible a threat to them and it could be to us seeing as we mix into the muggle cops."

Ronald was tense and pale. She sneered silently.

"She has given everything she owns to a distant relative. An elf will be bringing Hermione's things shortly and everything seems to slide right back to you."

The elf's entrance covered her supposed entrance as well. She had released her disillusionment and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Hello." She stated stiffly and they turned to her, Harry calmer than Ronald. "My name is Hera Lupin, I take it he's the one that had my cousin killed?"

"Yes, the supposed 'weaselby' you told me about."

"Good. I hope something is done about him, my cousin deserved better." She sneered at Ronald, before turning to Harry politely.

"Yes, a trial is being arranged shortly. He'll be tried tomorrow, I'm pushing for it."

"Mate!"

"I am no mate of the murderer of my best friend turned sister!" Harry snapped, glaring at Ron. "You are no friend of mine, nor will you ever be."

"Mistress Ra, yous be needing to meet the mugglies. It's almost time."

"Right, best get the talk over with. I need to go in and help fix the file we have on the guy."

"You're an officer?"

"Of course, I worked with my cousin for a good while, we graduated together as well." She looked to Harry and spoke carefully. "I'm filing for a transfer as far away as possible. I can't stand to be here much longer."

"I understand." Harry said and nodded to her, dismissing her.

She apparated out, appearing down the street from the station and walking down quickly. She entered the door and she was directed to the chief's office.

"Janice, are you alright after all this?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was wondering if you could get me transferred somewhere, somewhere out of England, I don't think I can stay around here not after finding out that someone would send a serial killer after me."

"I'll talk to some contacts in Japan, I'll see where I can get you transferred."

"Thanks Chief… I appreciate this."

"Of course, Lupin, you're a great person. Everyone is glad they had met you."

It was a few weeks later after Ronald was tried and found guilty of the murder of Hermione Granger that Hera got word from the Chief. She went in to meet him, having gotten time on leave for the attempt at her life. She say in front of the Chief and he pushed a file towards her.

"I've talked to a few of my contacts and there's an opening in Okinawa. They've agreed to let you transfer there if you agree."

"Thank you Chief. I really appreciate all of this."

"Good luck miss Lupin, you'll be able to start when you settle and check into the station. I'm sure you can set up a place to live on your own."

Hera nodded and stood when she was dismissed, she had everything on her and disappeared to the airport, she was prepared to leave at any point in time and now was as good as any. It wasn't long, the wizarding world had added floo networks to where people wished to go, she arrived in Okinawa with little difficulty, Harry had given her one of the Black houses that he had found in Japan, after she had mentioned the potential of going there. She had unpacked everything and sank down.

"This might be harder than I thought…" She mumbled softly.

She waited only two days before she told the people at the station she would come in the next day. She did as she said and came in and set about sorting things and going into a meeting regarding the recent deaths in Japan. It was a few weeks after she had officially joined the office that she was called to the chief's office. She stood in front of him and waited for him to speak.

"You're being transferred to the Kanto region of Japan to work with L in the task force after Kira."

"W-working with L? Why am I being transferred to work with him?"

"He requested you, it seems he has been made aware of your arrival into Japan and has heard of your record of cases."

"I understand, sir. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. You'll be meeting chief Yagami in the lobby for debriefing."

"Yes sir."


End file.
